The present invention relates to an over-network resource distribution system and mutual authentication system, and more particularly to an over-network resource distribution system having a number of entities, on a network, which respectively possess resources to be utilized by each other, and a mutual authentication system having a number of entities, on a network, that allow for authentication with an arbitrary one of the fellow entities.
In many conventional over-network resource distribution systems, one entity (node on a network as a network constituent element having a function of user authentication, keeping utilizable resources, hereinafter referred to as access restriction) has kept utilizable resources and carried out user-authentication and access-restriction processes (determination processes as to whether to allow the utilization of requested information, including copyright process).
Recently, there has been a proposal of a system allotted with the roles of entities (e.g. users), resource providing servers and window servers. Also, a system is proposed which has a certification authority which specializes in authenticating the mutual authentication between the entities, to issue a public key certification or the like.
However, the conventional over-network resource distribution systems, with fixed entity roles, have not realized a resource distribution form where the resources kept by a number of entities are allowed to be mutually utilized by each of the entities. Therefore, a mutual authentication system has not been realized, which is needed to concretely realize the resource distributing form.
In addition, as is apparent from the above-noted situation, conventional over-network resource distribution systems have not resolved the problem where a number of entity groups are joined to architect a broader network community.
On the other hand, the conventional mutual authentication system set up with a certification authority (mutual authentication system by PKI or the like) involves the problems of absence of a measure to compare the reliability of the certification authority, of increasing number of issuance of public key certifications and certification-based certification, and of non-standardization in the scheme and devising of authentication, public key format and the like.
Meanwhile, the user authentication scheme is different between communities. This is greatly problematic in realizing services and various-leveled communications between the communities.
Thus, special caution is needed in handling the user information (personal information, etc.) collected by the entities. User information is prohibited against effluence and diversion. Thus, there is a background that there is impossibility in concentratedly controlling them in a centralized fashion.